Scarlett Kennedy/Abilities and Powers
Fighting Style Assassination Scarlett is a skilled assassin, able to use her voice to lure in the strongest of foe's into the shadows. She uses her knife and devil fruit in a neat and effective combination. However, her movement's differ on the state she wishes to leave her opponent in, for example if she wanted them to be left disabled, she would use her flexibility and subtlty to manouver around the opponent and break their bone or dislocate their spinal cord. If she wanted them dead, she would use her knife to cut their throat, or break their neck. Depending on whether she wanted to deliver a quick and painless or slow and painful death. She learnt many of her skill's in bone breaking and assassination during her childhood, she also has been trained somewhat by Tarakudo Hunter. Knife Skills Scarlett's knife skill's are similar to that of a swordsmen with their blade. She is capable of defending herself and has been seen training her skills against Ice Blade quite often. She ask's that he usually use three blades at once so that she may practice her defensive and offensive strategies, but mainly to strengthen her will and perseverence. She has also practiced using two knives at once, holding each in one hand she is capable of stronger and faster attack's. Scarlett has been known for several different attack's using her knife, that are named after musical instrument's in the definition that the way she swing's her knife and or slashes it, resembles that of how the instrument is played. Kogane taiko is a move where Scarlett uses dual knives, one in either hand and leads down a relentless fury of stabs onto her opponent, she slashes her knives vertically at the opponent in a relentless wave of slashes. Many of times this move has brought down tough opponent's and is Scarlett's favourite move. She has named it Golden Drum because of how it resembles a drummer beating down on drums, similar to how she slashes down opponents with similar movements. Shirubā sutorumu is Scarlett's second signature technique, she treat's her knife like a guitar pick and begins to strum her guitar. As she does her opponent's begin to become mesmarised on her symphony as she continues to play, when she mentions the words Shirubā sutorumu she strums the guitar once and with great pressure creating a large shreak like noise that temporarily deafens her enemies. Where she then proceeds to slash diagonally at her opponents as if they themselves are the guitar's hence the term Silver strum, as the technique's similar to the strumming of a guitar. Murasaki kyōsōkyoku is only seen when Scarlett has her 'special' string in her possession. When she does she uses said string to wrap/grab/hook onto both of the opponents wrists and ankles but also the neck the string itself is rather tightly hooked and is extremely strong and thin. It is capable of cutting things with ease, but can also backfire on Scarlett if they are not wielded properly. While the string's hooked on the opponent, she will pull her hand (holding a string on each finger) up to her shoulder and close to the neck, tightening the strings link. She then begins to play a melodous symphony that completely mesmarises her opponent's. The vibrations on said strings cause a shockwave to the nerves on the opponents wrists, ankles and neck rendering them paralyzed (apart from their torso, which is usless without the arms, legs or head) the string's also begin a series of tightening and loosening at the same speed as the vibrations, causing the constant pressure on the areas to be somewhat numbing. As the opponent is rendered helpless by this Scarlett will knock them out with the hilt of her knife, as she dislikes the thought of killing someone who is utterly helpess. The move is defendable if you have a good eyesight for near invisible string's, or if your natural strength is stronger than Scarlett's as you can simply pull her closer to you and punch her. It is only undefendable if your in her grasp and the melody has begun, then it's over for you. This move was given the name violet violin because of it's similarity to a violin being played, as she holds the strings inbetween her neck and shoulder which is the same as a violin, another similarity is the tone both make as many confuse this move with an actual form of violin. Ao teion is a technique where Scarlett will use her strings to wrap around the wrists and ankles of her enemies, in which she will tighten them to a degree of stopping the blood flow off her victim's vein's ultimately giving the hand and feet a blueish colouring (Like the colouring when an elastic band is tightly around your finger, and your finger turns blue). This mainly turns her opponent's useless and harmless, as because of the lack of blood flow their hands and feet will go numb making it impossible for the opponent to move or attack properly. This is Scarlett's most effective way to neutralise her opponent's without severly hurting them. Ikiyōyō toranpetto is a move where Scarlett uses ranged projectiles, through the use of her trumpet. During this move Scarlett will place said projectiles whether they be kitchen knives or weird round shuriken, and place them in her trumpet. She then proceed's to play her trumpet in a harmonious (yet loud) fashion, causing her opponent's to try and cover their ear's if they have heightened sense of hearing. During that moment she blow's as hard as humanly possible for herself into the trumpet causing all the projectiles to shoot out at once and hit the opponent's whilst they are still covering their ears. This technique was seen in a spar between Drake and Scarlett, where she used his own heightened sense of hearing to her own advantage, despite the fact she had still lost, she was able to turn his strength's into weaknesses, making herself and this move, formidable. Chōwa hamonika is Scarlett's signature long range attack, as it revolves around her harmonica. The original design base of her Harmonica comes as an addition to her arsenal after Bane Shotman had made 'modifications', meaning the primary function of the Harmonica is now the secondary, the new primary being that is fires miniscule needles that are filled with differing poisons (mainly Cyanide), meaning if an opponent is hit by numerous, their chances of death are fairly high. The differed poisons are also capable of paralyzing the bodies of the opponent if not killing them, she however mainly uses minature dagger's to stagger her opponent, instead of killing her opponents. However she tends to distract her opponent's by playing a harmonious tune, hence them thinking she's innocent or etc. Martial Arts During the Time-skip, Scarlett alongside Ruby Angel, Luna D. Caprio and Petal trained underneath Silver in the martial art of Shishi-ō no mai. Over the two year's Scarlett worked especially hard and became experienced in all five aspect's of the Shishi-o no mai, during her training she focused mainly on two of said art's. These two are known as Hēi lóng and Shuǐ rùn. Where one is a hand to hand combat that focuses on smashing her opponent and is generally used only on extremely physically powerful and dominating enemies. The other uses speed, Scarlett creates four after images of her self. The five bodies then confuse the enemy using a variety of moves and combinations and while the enemy is preoccupied with the after images, leaving them open for the Scarlett to strike the enemy's weak point. However, Scarlett's defining, most noticeable ability is her mastery of pressure-point striking martial arts, nerve blocking. She is able to strike sequences of pressure points to immobilize her enemies to various degrees. She has the ability to paralyze a single body part, or even the entire human anatomy. This technique allows her to block certain nerve paths in Devil fruit eaters to compromise their abilities. She is so powerful, that outside the walls of Terragon, she was able to defeat dozens of powerful New World marines within seconds. However, if her target had faced her before or is expecting it, the effectiveness of her nerve blocking decreased as her opponent will take measures to prevent her from using the technique. It might be possible that she could kill someone with her nerve blocking skills, but did not do so because of her kind-hearted personality and lack of need to do so. Attributes Strength Scarlett is the weakest of the crew, her strength ranges from the average human to your new world pirate. She has shown skills of being able to clash with numerous swords, despite the fact she is only using a knife. She is also able to throw average sized men, with her string that is. Once she wraps it on an item, she is able to cut numerous supposedly 'uncuttable' items despite the strings sharpness. Scarlett is able to throw people over her head once the string is wrapped on five segments on their body, allowing five sections for weight to be applied. Scarlett is capable of throwing projectiles at great speed and distance, however she cannot do superhuman tasks. Like flicking bullet's at a speed similar to guns, she is able to throw knives at a good rate, able to hurt or critically wound enemies at a fair distance. However, despite her good skills with the weapons strength is not her greatest skill. Endurance Before the timeskip, Scarlett was unable to take a punch to the head or body without falling to the ground. She was rather fragile and felt pain from the tiniest of pricks. Because of this, she was not a fighter and would rarely ever involve herself in combat with her crew, but instead provide melodious harmonies from above or a distance. This is shown when she had gotten a large lump on her head just after falling over. Post timeskip, she is capable of enduring immense amounts of pain and suffering before even squeeling in agony, this is shown when several powerful marines manage to land powerful blow's of Shigan onto her, yet she does not yell in agony, instead she proceed's to kick their arses. It is also shown that she can last a short while during fatigue, surviving several weeks with no food and very little water. Her pain thresh-hold is superhumanly high and has been noted by several pirates as unbelievable. Despite this incredible resilience however, she is still one of the weaker member's of the crew. Agility Scarlett is one of the more agile members in the crew without the use of a Devil Fruit. Able to perform numerous thefts without getting noticed or even suspected, almost to a degree where she can sprint past enemies with ease. Getting behind large numbers without getting noticed and without making a noise. Scarlett is also very flexible, able to contort herself into positions nearly impossible for a normal person to achieve and walk on her hands without any struggle. These abilities allow her to scale almost any surface very quickly, and squeeze through most barriers and into small space, people often mistake her for eating some sort of Snake zoan. She is extraordinarily acrobatic. Even at a young age, she was able to execute cartwheels and somersaults in mid-air with a skill that surpassed even the proffesional and agile Acrobatics, she is very fast and agile in battle, able to outmaneuver almost any opponent she came across. Her abilities allowed her to dodge dozens of powerful new world pirates, who were unable to land a hit on her. Intelligence Scarlett's intelligence is difficult to establish as she is not a complete and utter genius. But at the same time she is not a complete and utter idiot. She has shown great intelligence of organisation (although it is on pranks), able to pull off some very intricate and sophisticated contraptions. An example of this was during a break between a marksmen competition where the Jolly Pirates marksmen Wyatt was facing Primo Afro and several other participant's. During the break inbetween round 2 and 3, Scarlett had set a toilet bomb up in every male cubicle and several female cubicles she told her crew that if they needed the toilet they should hold it, otherwise they'd be covered in it, and they listened. Only for several of the Jolly Pirates including their captain Jolly D. Chris to be covered in toilet water. Scarlett shows an intermediate understanding of the world and has rarely any knowledge when it comes to math, she only knows so much due to hearing numerous things from scholars and mercenary's who would visit the Blizzarios pub. Musical Skills Scarlett is a well known musician. She is capable of playing almost every known instrument, she is also capable of turning said melodies into instrument's of battle she can manipulate said movement's or brainwaves of selected target's. She uses the soundwaves to enter the eardrums of the enemy and then amplifies her sound by playing faster and/or louder, this allows the waves to control the other body part's by acting as the brainwaves instead of the actual brainwaves. Giving the person the impression they are doing something on their own free will when they are actually not. She is known well by numerous travellers as the 'Siren of Instruments' and is very good! Her and Ice Blade have often joked about becoming a duo of tune and vocal expertees. Despite them joking, she truelly does believe it to be a good idea. Weapons Razor Wire's A set of very long monomolecular razor wires, which Scarlett can control as if they where extensions of her own body. The wires are sharp enough to slice through steel and concrete with no trouble though she can use them to bind and restrain targets without damaging them. With them Scarlett is capable of stopping at high fall (slicing several buildings in half in the process), forming mesh shields to block bullets, and binding targets and controlling them as puppets. She has also used these wires for several of her signature techniques that represent different instrument's being played, she can use these wires to emit a soundwave capable of altering the brainwaves in the human body. These are her trump card's and can make the worst situation sometimes turn in her favour. Mikadzuki (Knife) The is a well known knife and is very high valued. It was a limited edition version of the normal Moon Gazer Knife which is a standard knife weilded by common thieves and other bandit's. The Mikadzuki is a powerful and rotational flippant knife, as the picture to the right shows it has a wooden handle which is bolted into a metallic substance. The hilt of the knife is dark blue and a break between the index and pointing finger is also dark blue. The blade and handle are connected via the large steel padding inbetween that allows for complete 180 degree rotation, but can also be locked into place by two bolt like button's on the padding that can be pushed in to lock and pulled out to unlock, allowing easy manoueverability of the blade. The Blade itself has a unique design, it is near unbreakable (Meaning tremendously cataclysmic forces are taken to break it) and is extremely sharp. It is a pure black blade with a white edging on the outer rim of the blade, reaching frim tip to toe. It has wide hexagon shaped ruby incrested within the back of the blade which can allow the thumb to be placed on it if needed to peel things and so on. This knifes main uses are to clash with strong blades, pickpocket easier, pick lock's and traps, peel fruit and other foods and protect it's user. The blade can be used for numerous purposes as Scarlett has shown to once play her guitar using the back of the knife as a pick. Devil Fruit Type: Paramecia Name: Voice Voice Fruit (Koe Koe no Mi) Description: The voice voice fruit allows the user to copy and/or 'steal' anyones voice and store it in the body allowing the user to change the sound of their own voice to another easily. The more someone masters this fruit the less they would recieve the minor side effect of this fruit where the user would get a sore throat if they use this ability too much. This fruit is used by Scarlett Kennedy mostly as a form of entertainment and amusement to her beloved crew. It is also able to copy the voice of animal's and sea king's allowing Scarlett to scare or trick enemies. Haki Busoshoku Haki Scarlett's haki is one of the less progressed of the crew, she has never genuinly focused on her willpower and can only achieve certain things, through visual understanding she knows that Busoshoku Haki is the Offensive type of willpower and can act as the defensive also. She is capable of bypassing the Paramecia body enhanced devil fruits (Magellan and Luffy for example) and causing them damage, however she is not yet capable of bypassing the Logia. She is also capable of creating an invisible shield around her body, however it was shown that this shield is slightly weaker than that of a Tekkai. As her shield was broken by a marine from Galaxy Blade's division which are known for their immense strength. Kenbunshoku Haki Scarlett is not very adept to Kenbunshoku Haki, as she is one of the few member's who have only recently learnt of it. Like all Kenbunshoku haki user's, she is able to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. With enough concentration, Scarlett can use this Haki to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to evade and allowing her nerve blocking martial art to take effect. Category:Character Subpages Category:1NF3RNO